


Watching Senpai

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Semi-Public Sex, Spying, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Kasumi discovers Yu and Ayumu doing lewd things in the club room. She decides to watch.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Takasaki Yuu, Nakasu Kasumi/Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Watching Senpai

From behind, Kasumi spotted a familiar tuft of black and green down the hallway.

"Senpai!" Kasumi yelled, racing down the hall to greet Takasaki Yu. Ever since Yu had revived the Nijigasaki school idol club, she had been a constant ray of sunshine in Kasumi's life. Kasumi wasn't in love of course, but she did appreciate Yu's company more than any other girl. It was only natural, Kasumi was an outstandingly cute person and she surrounded herself with other cute and talented people. Yu turned and smiled warmly.

"Kasumi-chan! Ready for another day of hard work?"

"Ya, Kasumi is going to shine even brighter today!"

Kasumi swiftly hugged her senpai but was surprised to find another pair of arms already around her.

"Good morning Kasumi," Ayumu said. Ayumu was Yu's childhood friend, so of course, them being together wasn't unexpected but...

"Why are you hugging Yu-senpai, Ayumu-senpai?"

"Because she's so small and easy to hug!" Ayumu said, her eyes sparkling. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Kasumi huffed. She didn't like how close these two seemed to be, in fact, Kasumi felt Ayumu took her best friend for granted at times.

She knew Ayumu was Yu's close friend, but Kasumi wouldn't lose!

Yu coughed.

"Guys, I can't walk."

* * *

Kasumi was frozen in place. She was trapped, unable to escape the Nijigasaki clubroom due to unforeseen circumstances. That was a good or a bad thing depending on one's perspective on voyeurism.

It was after school and after club activities. Kasumi had decided to change into her casual cute clothes in the clubroom storage closet instead of just out in the open. While she was changing, her two friends Yu and Ayumu had entered the clubroom looking to get some alone time together after everyone had gone home.

Kasumi watched half in shock as the pair began kissing passionately. She couldn't tear her eyes away as Ayumu disrobed herself, taking off everything minus a pair of (adorable) pink panties. Her naked breasts were huge, and Kasumi watched as they were held and fondled heavily.

To think Ayumu had already gotten this close to Yu was somewhat infuriating. Kasumi needed to get even closer somehow!

"Yu-chan..." Ayumu moaned softly. Yu didn't respond, her focus entirely on the other girl's body. Ayumu was no model or gyaru, but she had some nice curves to her.

Kasumi wasn't one to lie, this was pretty dumb. Ayumu was a school idol for crying out loud! Doing lewd things in the clubroom after everyone else had left was in poor taste, though Kasumi supposed doing this at home or in a love hotel wasn't much better. Still, because her friends were big dummies the adorable Kasumi was stuck watching their antics.

Still, it wasn't all bad. Kasumi had been working hard today (like she did every day) and had quite a bit of pent up stress. Even if it was pretty dumb of Yu and Ayumu is leave themselves open to spying like this, Kasumi may as well enjoy the show. Maybe she would use it as blackmail later.

Kasumi lifted up her skirt and sat down on one of the boxes. It crunched under her weight, but luckily it was too quiet for the lovebirds to notice. Kasumi layed back, getting comfortable-

Only to have her jaw drop as Yu and Ayumu progressed further into degeneracy. Ayumu had CHAINS attached to her NIPPLES. These girls were only in their second year, where did they find that kind of equipment? This, Kasumi thought as she shoved her hand into her panties, was the difference between herself and the other degenerates hoping to be idols. Kasumi would never think to do something like this.

Yu was pulling on the chains, stretching out Ayumu's boobs thanks to some tight looking clamps. Ayumu leaned back against the table. Kasumi watched as Ayumu moaned intensely, her hands seemingly taped to her sides as she took Yu's torture. Kasumi couldn't really see it, but she imagined the clamps biting into her flesh. Kasumi began to pinch one of her own boobs with her free hand, trying to replicate the feeling. It obviously wasn't even close. Kasumi definitely wasn't a moaning mess like Ayumu was.

It was clear Yu wore the pants in the bedroom. It was honestly cute how submissive Ayumu was acting. The nearly nude woman leaned back, her body a playground for Yu's small hands. Small, but not delicate. Yu happily spanked Ayumu's thighs, holding the chain tight and keeping a constant string of pain.

"Yu-chan!" Ayumu cried out.

"Yu-senpai," Kasumi whispered quietly and she worked herself.

Kasumi began to imagine herself in Ayumu's position, tortured by Yu-senpai. She imagined the table pressed against her back while chains dug into her nipples. Kasumi spread her legs wider, quickening her pace. Ayumu was getting louder, her pleasure having infected Kasumi. Kasumi and Ayumu were both very close to their club's leader and organizer, would it be that different if Kasumi replaced Ayumu?

Despite being in different rooms, Kasumi and Ayumu came together. Kasumi covered her mouth so as to keep herself composed; Ayumu had no such sensibility. She screamed Yu's name, grabbing onto her lover for support.

Kasumi's body was still tingling. The super cute spy Kasumi wiped her fingers off on the box. She was done watching, now she wanted to join in.

She stepped out of the storage room, slamming the door behind her as loudly as she could.

"I thought I'd find you here, senpai!" Kasumi said, putting strong emphasis on the word senpai. She was very pleased when both Yu and Ayumu reacted in horror.

"Ka- Kasumi?!" Ayumu said, looking like she had just been told they were dissecting snakes in class today. Yu was similarly nervous, though her expression was much more controlled. Kasumi felt her mouth curl into a smile, she had them right where she wanted them.

Ayumu swiftly gathered up her clothes. Unfortunately, this meant covering the lovely boobs Kasumi had just masturbated to, and that wouldn't do.

"Stop, Ayumu-senpai!" Kasumi ordered. Ayumu froze, but frustratingly she was holding her clothes to cover herself.

"Kasumi, this isn't-" Yu began, but was cut off.

"Here's the deal, I won't tell the school about your little secret, but in exchange, you have to do a few things for me." Kasumi pointed at the nude girl hiding. "Firstly, stop covering your boobs."

Ayumu's eyes widened like saucers. She looked to Yu who was standing between the two. Ayumu didn't say anything, her face neutral. She looked back at Kasumi, her eyes pleading.

"Yu-chan?" Ayumu was really shaking, but Kasumi would never actually harm her. She just wanted to get in on the action a little, after that she'll let the two go free. Just because Ayumu got to Yu-senpai first doesn't mean she will win Yu's heart.

"Do it," Kasumi said cruelly. It's time her senpais learned how devious she really was. To her surprise, Yu spoke up next.

"Do it Ayumu-chan."

Ayumu's brow creased, until Yu put a comforting hand on her shoulder. They looked at each other, and then to Kasumi, and it seemed like an understanding was reached. Ayumu sighed, and with newfound confidence she was able to lower her arms and expose herself to her underclassman Kasumi.

Kasumi licked her lips involuntary. Ayumu's uncovered boobs looked so much better up close. Ayumu really did have an amazing body, Kasumi just wanted to-

"What next, Kasumi-chan?" Yu asked.

"I- I'm getting to it!"

Yu smiled. She walked forward, until she was standing in front of Kasumi. "Of course. We just have to do everything you say, right?”

Ayumu had walked up too. Yu motioned Kasumi towards Ayumu, asking if Kasumi wanted to taste. She did.

Kasumi leaned forward, licking one of Ayumu’s boobs. It was weird tasting another person’s skin. Strangely pleasant. She lightly bit one of the nipples, watching Ayumu react. Her victim moaned, looking very lewd.

“By the way," Yu lifted the pair of clamps Ayumu had just been using. "Ever try these?"

Kasumi didn't know how it happened, but all her bravado was quickly undone. In a few minutes, Kasumi had accepted the clamps for herself and now she was being double-teamed!

Ayumu was playing with Kasumi's bare pussy, two fingers inside the small girl's hole. On the topside, Yu was tugging Kasumi's chain similar to what she did with Ayumu, but much weaker. Kasumi winced in pain but otherwise resigned herself to allowing her nude body to be used as a toy for her senpais.

Okay, that wasn't totally accurate. Maybe Kasumi was really into the idea of having her tits clamped, and she was drooling hard from her lower lips now that she was the one in the spotlight. She couldn't help it, Kasumi was made for attention!

"She's wet," Ayumu commented, doing nothing to keep the smug grin off her face.

"You know Kasumi-chan, you might be the world's cutest idol," Yu said, placing a warm hand on Kasumi's stomach. She rubbed softly, a sharp contrast to the biting pain in Kasumi's nipples. Did she do this to Ayumu too?

"O-of course I am," Kasumi gasped out. Her legs felt like they would give out at any moment, and Ayumu hadn't even done anything yet! Even more important, Yu was still fully clothed!

Kasumi wanted to say something, but dampness had built up between her legs. Ayumu was right, Kasumi was very wet. Her body was heating up, craving more pleasure and pain. Kasumi began to lean backwards, her butt pressing against the table's edge, as she forced the chains to pull tightly on her chest. She moaned, and then Ayumu started to play dirty.

Ayumu put her mouth to Kasumi's lower lips, lapping up the juices the spilled out. She made a point of flicking her tongue around Kasumi's clit, making her already weak will waver. It was incredibly hot, and Kasumi was trapped in the oath to orgasm.

"What do you want Kasumi?" Yu asked. Kasumi tried to shut her legs, but she couldn't keep Ayumu out. Kasumi's stomach felt weird, as Kasumi put up a meager resistance to the oncoming orgasm.

"I want to be closer to Yu-senpai!" Kasumi screamed.

"You can. If you want to, you can join me and Ayumu-chan every day. Would you like that?"

"I want to be with senpai!" Kasumi reiterated, caught up entirely in her lower body. She gave in, shoving her nether regions onto Ayumu's face. Ayumu took to her role with gusto, amplifying the electric feeling of her clit.

"Then cum for me," Yu said before tugging for the final blow.

Kasumi screamed again, grabbing hold of Yu even tighter than Ayumu did. It was intense given how little time Kasumi actually spent being the focus of the group. Kasumi tried to stand firm, clutching the table tightly as her head spun and pleasure ran its course.

"Yu-senpai I want to do you!" Kasumi yelled before her senses came back to her. Yu was the only one who hadn't gotten off, but the completely clothed girl shook her head.

"I'd rather not. It's much more fun seeing how you two react." Yu leaned closer. "Ayumu-chan is pretty good right?"

Ayumu stood up and looked at Kasumi expectedly. Kasumi grumbled.

"She was good."

Satisfied with this, Ayumu began to redress herself. Kasumi rolled her eyes, wondering if Ayumu didn't realize Kasumi was bluffing to get on Yu's good side.

"I'm surprised you found us," Ayumu said. "I never would have thought someone would hide in that closet. You scared ten years off my life."

"But it's a blessing in disguise," Yu replied enthusiastically. "Now we can do it with three people!" Kasumi couldn't help but notice they both assumed she would agree to do it with them. She decided not to press the matter, as Kasumi was definitely interested.

"You guys stay around every day?" Kasumi asked.

"Sometimes, though maybe we should think of doing it at someone's house now. Or a Love Hotel," Ayumu said. Yu shook her head.

"We need to be adults for a love hotel."

"Then when we graduate?" Ayumu prompted. Yu looked directly at Kasumi, her lips curled in a curious smile.

"Sure, when we graduate, we can try one," Yu said. Kasumi couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect.

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a ficlet in response to a prompt by Halo31 on discord. If you want to join a community of Love Live writers, please join the discord.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell: <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>
> 
> Also big thanks to Ethanol for the beta reading. You can read his stuff here:  
> <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol>  
> 


End file.
